


Forget Me Not

by blueberry_milk



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, Mild Smut, i'm saying sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_milk/pseuds/blueberry_milk
Summary: A night before the wedding, Tsubasa barges in Honoka’s room.





	Forget Me Not

Honoka has always watched them from afar.

She believes that she is the one to blame for all the pain that she's currently enduring. After all, she was the one who introduced Kotori and Tsubasa to each other.

Honoka was close friends with Kira Tsubasa, the leader of the famous school idol group A-RISE, and she also was childhood friends with Kotori Minami, who was with her in μ's. The two of them got together, and eventually decided to settle down for good. They are indeed a perfect match, as most people often said.

The orangehead was invited to their wedding in Hokkaido. It was quite far from Tokyo, so all the guests (including herself) stayed in a hotel nearby the wedding venue.

She had the room to herself because she wasn't there when the other μ's members made room arrangements. She didn't mind being alone though, for it gave her a chance to think through a lot of things.

Honoka started unpacking her things. She only brought a small bag containing dresses, t-shirts, and a pair of heels that she was about to wear for tomorrow's event. She was really looking forward to see Kotori in her wedding dress tomorrow, but at the same time, she feels sad to see that Tsubasa will finally get married to someone else.

As she was busy unpacking, she heard a loud knock on her door. Honoka hastily opened the door and much to her surprise, there stood Tsubasa Kira.

A panting brunette paved her way inside Honoka's room. She closed the door before looking at the shocked face of the orangehead.

"Honoka, there's something I need to tell you." she said while still trying to catch her breath. Tsubasa pinned Honoka on the wall, placed her hand on her waist, then kissed her hungrily. Honoka wanted to push Tsubasa, but had no energy to do so. With the brunette's strong force, there was no way she could escape.

The kiss lasted for a minute, they only pulled away when the both of them already lost air. "W-Why did you do that?" Honoka asked without glancing into Tsubasa's eyes.

Tsubasa turned Honoka's head so that their eyes will meet. "I love you" she said in a calm and serious tone.

Honoka could not believe what she was hearing, that after all this time, the both of them had the same feelings for each other. 

Tsubasa told her the real story behind their relationship. Kotori and Tsubasa's parents are business partners, that's why when their parents discovered that they knew each other, they started forcing them to date. They were reluctant at first, but eventually, Kotori found herself falling truly in love with Tsubasa. Even though she never felt the same way for Kotori, she found it hard to tell her the truth since she didn't want to hurt Kotori's feelings and affect the business partnership that their companies have built.

"I just wanted to confess to you before...before I get married." Honoka gave her a warm smile in return, indicating that she fully understood her situation.

The brunette held the other's hand then gripped it tightly. "If you feel the same way as I do, can you give me this one last night, Honoka?"

Upon hearing that question, Honoka made her lips and Tsubasa's meet again. Tsubasa carried her in a bridal way then positioned the orange haired girl in bed. In contrast to their kiss earlier, this one is slow yet passionate. When they parted, Tsubasa removed Honoka's yellow ribbon and tossed it on the ground. "I've always wanted to remove your ribbon, to see how beautiful you'll look like with your hair down." she said as she smirked at her.

Tsubasa's hands gradually wandered Honoka's body, leaving her mind in chaos.

The brunette started taking off the buttons of Honoka's blouse one by one. Her face seemed like she was asking for permission if she wanted her to continue, in which Honoka replied with a curt nod. Tsubasa's fingers touched the other's bare shoulders as she attempts to remove the clasp of her bra.

"Honoka, you're so hot." Tsubasa whispered to Honoka, making her cheeks turn rosy red.

In a swift motion, Tsubasa was able to remove her bra. She wasn't able to resist herself so she hastily drowned herself into the orangehead's bare chest.

"Oh, god!" Honoka shouted when Tsubasa's tongue met with her erect nipple. The brunette did multi-tasking, kneading Honoka's left breast as she sucked on the right.

 ** _"Kotori.. I'm so sorry..."_**   the orange haired girl thought as Tsubasa continued working her magic on her. As much as she was enjoying how skillful Tsubasa was in sex, she still hated the fact that she is doing this with the "soon-to-be wife" of her best friend. What would Kotori think of her when she knows what she and Tsubasa has been doing? Knowing the answer would definitely break her. She is her best friend, but at this moment, it seems like she is neglecting their friendship by deciding to do this with Tsubasa.

Tsubasa stopped when she heard Honoka's soft sobs.

She looked at her in the eye and tried wiping away her tears. "What's wrong?" she asked in a gentle voice. Honoka shook her head in response. "Believe me, I was glad when you confessed that you love me. I've always...always waited for this moment to come." Honoka averted her gaze then gave off a sad smile. "But now that it's already here, why do I feel that this isn't the right thing to do? I'm supposed to be happy, right? But why..." she spoke as tears started falling from her eyes once again.

Tsubasa cupped the orangehead's cheeks and leaned in closer to give her a kiss in the forehead. "I'm sorry, it's my fault that you're feeling this way. This predicament that we're in, it's so painful and complicated. But regardless of everything, I have no regrets to spend this magical night with you." The brunette enclosed Honoka into a hug. Their bodies were so close, they were able to heart each other's breathing and heartbeat.

"Tsubasa, I have one request to ask you." Honoka whispered on the other's ear.

The orangehead buried her face onto Tsubasa's shoulders to conceal the tears that are starting to build up from her eyes. "After t-this night ends," Honoka said in a shaky voice.

_**"Please, don't forget me."** _

* * *

At first, Umi and Honoka played a rock-paper-scissors game to decide who is going to be Kotori's bridesmaid. Umi won, but upon knowing that the bridesmaid will be given a "much revealing" dress than the other guests, she decided to back out.

The wedding march started chiming, a signal that the wedding was about to start. When the door opened, she saw Kotori, who was looking wonderful in her wedding dress, as she walked gracefully towards the altar.

Honoka took a glance at Tsubasa. Unlike Kotori, there were no signs of happiness or anticipation hinted in her face. Instead, sadness was evident in her eyes as she watched Kotori walk on the aisle.

The program went smoothly. Good thing that Honoka was able to keep herself calm, despite witnessing the marriage of the love of her life.

"Do you Kotori Minami, take Tsubasa Kira to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Kotori teared up as she looked at Tsubasa. "Yes, father." she replied.

"Do you Tsubasa Kira, take Kotori Minami to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

There was a complete silence in the room after the priest asked Tsubasa. Honoka felt the weight of the brunette's stare at her. She just gave a sad smile in return, which made Tsubasa burst in tears.

Everyone thought that those were tears of happiness. Only Honoka knew that it isn't.

Tsubasa clenched her fists before giving the priest her answer. "Yes, father."

"May the blessings of life, the joy of love, the peace of truth, and the wisdom and strength of Spirit, be your constant companion, now and always. You may seal this union with a kiss." loud shouts and claps echoed the church, all are waiting to see their first kiss as a couple. Tsubasa slowly removed Kotori's veil and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Honoka expected herself to cry at this moment, but no tears were shed. She only smiled to herself as she looked at the wonderful couple standing in front of her.

Once again, Honoka just watched them from afar.


End file.
